


It’s All Turning To Dust In The Wind

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal's life is not turning out as he planned
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	It’s All Turning To Dust In The Wind

Dust In The Wind by Kansas   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vl3lydJy9s 

I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Oh, ho, ho  
Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind

****  
“Face, come on, kid breath!” Hannibal yelled over the wash of the rotor blades. “Murdock, how long?” 

“Twenty minutes!” 

“You hear that Face,” BA dug through the medical pack pulling out another pressure bandage. “We’re almost at the base; the Docs will have you patched up and on your feet chasing the nurses in no time.”

In response, Face started to cough, sending up a spray of blood, which he immediately began to choke on as the excess pooled in the back of his throat. Hannibal quickly turned the blonde’s head to the side so that it would drain from his mouth as he reached his hand out to take the pressure bandage from his sergeant. BA watched in horror as the blood seeped across Hannibal’s hand turning them and white bandage to red. 

‘He’s not going to make it.’ BA thought but knew better than to open his mouth. He knew that something was going on between the lieutenant and the colonel, and he was sure that it was more than fatherly. 

“Don’t you dare give up!” Hannibal pushed down harder on the bandage, causing blood to pool around his fingers and flow down the already saturated material. 

Face tried to say something, but it came out a choked gasp as he started to convulse then went still on the Huey floor. 

“Fuck! Move this damn thing!” Hannibal roared as he started CPR.

***  
“Hannibal this mission is of the utmost importance, I’m going to need your team…”

“I can’t Russ,” Hannibal sighed as he picked up his drink and looked at the amber liquid in the glass. 

“If it’s successful, it could help end this damn war.”

“Peck is still in the hospital…”

“Your team is the best Hannibal; I wouldn’t trust this to just anyone.”

“He might not make it.” Hannibal downed the drink in one swallow. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but…”

“I want to go to the states to be with him.”

“John, you can’t just leave because one of your boys got hurt, there’s a war going on in case you haven’t noticed.”

“If you can’t give me the leave time I need, then you’ll have my resignation on your desk in the morning.” 

“You’re serious?”

“Grant me this, or I’m gone.”

“Damn it, Hannibal, I can’t…” General Morrison shook his head as he picked up his drink. “At least let me borrow that crazy pilot and sergeant of your for the new team I have to put together.”

“I’m not splitting my team.”

“With Peck out of commission and you gone, you have no team.” 

Hannibal sighed as he looked down at his empty glass then nodded. 

“I’ll talk to them about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about; if you want to go stateside, then I want those two men.”

“Fine,” Hannibal sighed as he set his glass down on the desk and rose. “Tell me, Russ, you ever feel like your life is slipping through your fingers?”

“All the damn time, my friend.”  
***  
Hannibal still wasn’t sure how his whole world could have collapsed in such a short period. He can still hear the words as they came over the phone from a far country he never wanted to see again. 

“Hannibal,”

“Russ, is that you?”

“Yes, Hannibal, look, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry about what, Russ, speak up I can barely hear you…”

“I didn’t want you to have to hear it from someone else.”

“Russ, you have to talk louder…”

“Baracus and Murdock, they’re dead.”

“What, how…”

“The mission I wanted you to take, it went belly up, Murdock was trying to extract the team when his chopper got hit.”

“What about BA?”

“Like I said the mission went belly up, Hannibal, you have no idea how bad I feel…”

“I have to go, Russ.”

“Hannibal, if there was anything that I could have done…”

“I have to go now!”

Hannibal could only look at the growing darkness outside his window and wondered how he was going to stop the flood of emotion that was coming his way. 

***  
“Colonel Smith, why don’t you go home?” The nurse asked as she rested her hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. “The doctors have him in a medically induced coma…”

“I know,” Hannibal watched as the machine slowly raised and lowered the blonde’s chest, forcing air into lungs too damaged to function on their own. Hannibal could still hear the words echoing in his mind. Brain damage, paraplegic, quadriplegic, seizers, coma…death…“But he’s all that I have left.”

Everything he’s worked so hard for was gone, his hopes, his dreams, his career, his team…his lover…no matter how hard he tried to hold on to what he had left it was all blowing away like dust in the wind

End


End file.
